


They call them Divergent

by triangularunicorn



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Divergent Fusion, Divergent John, F/M, M/M, Multi, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangularunicorn/pseuds/triangularunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was born in Amity, in which kindness and friendship is valued the most . His family relationship is tense after his sister left Amity to join the Dauntless but failed their tests and lives now with the factionless. Even though John agrees with the Amity rules he always felt like some part of him doesn't belong there . And after the aptitude test he has to choose between his family or his true self. But what if one faction isn't enough, what if you are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What am I ?

I was awoken by a few rays of yellow sunshine peeking through the heavy cotton curtains. The warmth tingled on my cheek and I felt comfortable, all bundled up in my bed . Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked for a few seconds to get used to the broad daylight that welcomed me every day . I yawned loudly, stretched and immediately fell back into bed . ''Just a few seconds, just a few seconds' I told myself while cuddling into the warm sheets but I was startled by a knock on the door . " John , Time to wake up and get ready for the big day ! " I heard my mother say softly . Here in Amity , being kind wasn't just a sweet gesture, it was strangely normal, like breathing . Suddenly it hit me . The Big day , the aptitude test. The test which reveals who I am , who I truly am . This is how it works, this is how it always worked, this is the only way to maintain peace . Our system is divided in 5 factions . The Amity, my faction , who values kindness more than anything, the Candor , in which lying is the biggest crime, the Erutide , in which intelligence is the greatest gift and Dauntless, the wild ones . The free ones . There was always something admirable about them , like some weird force attracting me to their lifestyle. Their way of thinking and acting, free like birds in the sky . Don't get me wrong, I love my faction , I truly do and I value kindness but there was always a part missing. A part of me who didn't belong here , a part that wanted to be wild and free . A part that admired , no longed for the adrenaline pumping through my veins.  
I got up quickly and walked to my tiny wooden wardrobe which inherited mostly warm earthy coloured plaid shirts and jumpers . I quickly decided on a red shirt and brown pants and jumped into my brown 'nice ' shoes. I just had two shoes anyway, one for the work on the fields and a nice pair for school. A quick look in the dusty mirror, same blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that was always parted the same way, and off I was to the dining hall. 

The dining hall was louder than usual " John dear , here I am ! " my mother, who was sitting at a corner table ,waved at me and smiled . I forced myself to smile back even though I was slowly starting to feel a bit nauseous as I walked to the table and sat down next to my mum . She had the kindest smile but the saddest eyes. Green, twinkling at me , surrounded by tiny wrinkles that were engraved in her slightly tanned skin . "where's dad ? " I asked politely. " He left early to work on the fields. But he told me to say good luck from him!" She replied. Without a single word I grabbed a bread roll and some jam , even though I felt like throwing up , just to avoid talking to her at all cost. " Are you nervous, dear ? " My mom grabbed my hand tightly. " You know it is ok to be afra- " She began but I interrupted her " I -am -not - afraid. It's fine ,really. " my voice was shaking ,unsteady , weak . " John , just because what happened to Harriet you don't have to stay here . I will always love you , no matter if you are Amity or not . Please, promise me . Just one thing. Choose what you really are or what you want to be not what you think is better for me. " my mum said steadily looking directly into my eyes . There we go again. Harriet , my sister. She chose dauntless and didn't make it through the choosing ceremony. After you choose your factions, faction over blood was the motto , you have to proof you are worthy of the faction and that you truly belong there . There's not a real test in Abnegation or Amity, so that's what people normally choose if they change their faction and leave their families. Well and my sister Harriet chose Dauntless and now she is factionless ,Practically homeless , the scum that didn't make it . " okay ." was the only thing I said. " I promise."

 

The school was crammed with people of all factions. Some Dauntless guys , wearing leather jackets and piercings, were screaming and running down the corridors , a group of young amity girls were sitting in a corner braiding friendship bracelets and I spotted a few erudite , which were involved in a probably very academic discussion . The school is the only place were all the factions are mixed and thrown into a big jar. Kind of like trail mix . You got almonds , cashews, smarties .. " Hey John ! " a friendly voice interrupted my thinking. It was Molly , a sweet and friendly Amity girl and a friend of mine. " Are you worried? " she asked me , almost expecting a lie . " N-n-no , not at all . " I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow. " you know, it doesn't matter. The test . It doesn't define who you are . It doesn't decide who you are . You choose who you are . You make who you are. Don't forget that . "she smiled and walked towards the maths classroom, her long , brown ponytail swinging behind her " Are you coming? " she called while walking to the doorframe and before i was thinking I followed her in the stuffy classroom. The lesson was boring, or I was just too hooked up about the test . Nobody was really paying attention to what the teacher said , I checked my watch a few times and before I even realised it , the gong freed us from the last lesson before the test began . A teacher guided us to the cafeteria, telling us to sit down. They will call 10 students at a time, one for each testing room. Although the testers are mostly Abnegation, from what I heard there are at least two eritudes and one Candor . I quickly sat down next to Molly and a tall boy with dark curls . He was clearly Erutide , you could tell from his blue suit and his mesmerising green- blue eyes seem to scan the hall , . He then turned to me , observing every tiny detail on my flushed face. I was about to say something as I heard my name . " Jane Clarke, Timothy Gardens, Gregory Lestrade , John Watson and Sherlock Holmes " a Teacher called out . Jane and Timothy were both very confident Candors , approaching the teacher with a formal smile on their faces . Gregory was Dauntless, according to his sense of fashion. He threw up his arms with a confident smirk on his face and his mates applauded violently. The boy next to me stood up , even paler than before. So he was Sherlock then. " Good luck " I heard Molly whisper, who was fiddling with the fabric of her dress . I stood up and followed a Candor to my testing room . The rooms ,which were separated through mirrors are only used for the aptitude test . I walked in.Glowing light blinded me and mirrors cover the walls so I could see myself from all angles. My short but strong figure, my bulky pants , my now almost ghost like face , my steel blue eyes nervously scanning the room. My heart was beating hardly almost trying to escape out of my tight chest . In the middle of the room there was a big grey chair which slightly resembled the one of a dentist and next to it there was a tall , bulky young man , probably in his late twenties. He wore a tailored blue suit with a bow tie , which looked quite ridiculous on him . " Hello John. I'm Mycroft Holmes from Erutide . I will carry out your aptitude test . Don't be nervous, there's nothing to be afraid of . " he explained dryly . " Funny, you are the third person who told me that today! " I laughed sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Mycrofts expression changed from formal to surprised .His name, I knew his name from somewhere. Holmes. " So , John . Make yourself comfortable. " he pointed towards the chair . I slowly sat down , while my tester studied me . " Observing people is apparently a thing in Erutide ! " I noted . Mycroft turned towards me " What makes you think that? You're a bit impolite for an Amity " he quickly shots at me . " Oh there was just this boy next to me in the dining hall who did it , dark curls , lanky frame. Nevermind ! " I explained . Mycrofts face features seemed to soften, almost as if knew the boy . Then he quickly zoomed back " I need you to drink this. " He said coldly after he placed a few electrodes on my forehead , handing me a glass of a clear substance. I grabbed the glass and wanted to take a sip " what is that ? " I asked curious. " It's for the test , there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Now drink up ." he ordered and I drank the whole glass in one go . First my body started to feel numb and slowly a haze clouded my vision ,pulling me into a deep darkness. 

 

My eyes shot open as I found myself back in the cafeteria, which was now in fact empty. I paced alone the table trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly I heard a thousand tiny cracks and the walls seemed like they were getting closer. I heard a bark behind me , I quickly turned around and stumbled based on what I saw . A monstrous Dog came out of the door , his wild eyes twinkling with hunger , almost eager to kill . Next to me appeared a table with a knife and some cheese . " Choose " a robotic voice echoed through the building. the dog came closer , growling and baring his teeth . I quickly grabbed the knife to protect me from the approaching danger. I wanted to run , but my feet were glued on the ground. But the nearer the dog came , the less harmful he looked .Suddenly it hit me , this is not real , this is a test . This dog , the knife , everything is just a test . There is no threat . I dropped the knife and the dog jumped on me and instead of ripped my limbs off he pulled me through the ground into darkness. 

I found myself in a court room, surrounded by candors . In the middle there was a woman, filthy looking and shaking . I knew her , I can't remember her name but she seemed awfully familiar . One of the judges pointed at her " Do you know her ? " the man asked . The womans warm brown eyes searched mine , almost screaming the word fear . " No " I heard myself answer, my voice echoing through the white room. " I've never seen her in my life . " the judge surveyed me a few times before his eyes fell back on my sister who was a sobbing mess . " This woman is accused of murder and stealing. Are you sure you don't know her ! " his first formal voice now full of hatred and anger, his veins almost popping out of his forehead.  
" YOU ARE LYING!" the Candor shouted at me , boiling with anger. My eyes fell on the little door to my left and before I knew I was doing I grabbed the woman's arm , pulling her towards the door. " Run !" I screamed pulling open the door and pushing her outside. There was no corridor, no road , nothing. It was almost as if the room floated in the sky , I looked Down and saw the abandoned skyscrapers of Chicago from up here . Behind us the the building was falling apart into tiny pieces, slowed ascending in the sky almost like burning paper dancing in the wind . I still had a firm grip on the woman's arm . I looked down and up in her face again. "JUMP ! " I shouted pulling her from the door and thrilled her with me . The air was rushing beside me as I felt my stomach turn . this is not real , this is not real. these words repeated in my head while the world around me was dissolving in tiny puzzle pieces, swirling violently upwards . " This is not REAL! " 

My eyes flung open. Bright light welcomed me as I found myself back in the dentist chair in the testing room. Mycroft was standing next to me, all the blood faded out of his face . I rose from the chair , adrenaline still pumping through my veins. Mycroft said nothing, as he removed the electrodes from my forehead with his icy, shaking hands . " What is it ? " I asked bluntly. " What is my faction? " Mycroft looked at me, I couldn't tell if it there was sorrow , fear or disbelief in his eyes. " Amity " he finally broke the silence. My limbs relaxed but in that second Mycroft opened his mouth again . " and Dauntless and Abnegation and Erutide. " he finished. " you mean I - I ? " my throat was too tight to bring out proper words . " In the first simulation you quickly chose the knife, which is a clear sign of dauntless, but you didn't attack . You first observed the danger which is more an Erutide manor. You realised that the dog wasn't a threat. In the second simulation it was pretty clear that you are not Candor and grabbing the woman and trying to escape was a sign of dauntless again, but it was also a act of kindness and selflessness as you don't really know her and still risked your life for her. So Amity and Abnegation it is. But it was clear from the beginning that you are different." he explained. " Why " I asked him disbelief. " Because your mind was awake in every simulation. You knew where you were . You knew it was not real. " he told me . I tried to processed his words but failed. " John , listen. You have to tell no one, and really no one about your results. If someone asks tell them that you're Amity. " he ordered almost harshly. " But - But why ? " I heard my voice fade . Mycrofts eyes stared into mine. " Because it is dangerous to have equal aptitudes for different factions. They call it Divergent !"

Molly's Dad offered me a ride home. Molly, who sat next to me in the back row of the truck was quietly fiddling with her dress and asked, to my relief, no questions. The houses in Amity are mostly wooden with a lot of windows . Flowers, in different colours, adorned the windowsills making the neighbourhood seem lively. It was all warm , tender and happy , everyone was greeted with a smile, often even hugs . Sometimes I was wondering how they did it , always staying friendly and cheerful, liking everyone. It didn't seem natural, it couldn't be . Mr. Hooper stopped in front of my house, one of the smaller ones with yellow flowers on the front porch . He wished me a nice day , Molly smiled and waved at me , rather emotionless and they drove off . I stepped into the house. It smelled like apples ,cinnamon and home. I heard my mother's singing in the living room, suddenly she stopped and a second later she stood in the doorframe a rather worried expression on her face . " How'd it go ? " she asked . My eyes darting in the distance, my brain not able to think about an answer, my mouth not able to bring out words . " I made some tea , you can join me and then we could talk . " she offered and I just nodded. Amity , Erutide, Abnegation, Dauntless. Kind, Smart, Selfless and Brave . Divergent. I followed my mum in the cozy living room, a fire was lit and a some tea and biscuits were placed on a wooden table. I slowly sat down in the armchair my mum sat down in front of me . " I'm not here to ask you anything about your resist , I'm not going to ask you about what you want to choose. I'm here to tell you that, no matter what happens, no matter what results you got , I'll be there for you ." She explained softly ." Results. You said results, there is just- j-just o-o-ne . One result. That's normal, I- I just got one result " I stuttered. Did she suspected something, did she knew . " Joh-" she started but I interrupted her . " Mum it was a long day for me and I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed early tonight, just to be fit for tomorrow. " I faked a yawn . I'd expected her to say something like " stay and talk " but she just kissed me on top of my head and wished me sweet dreams. I didn't sleep tonight. Tomorrow I had to choose. Tomorrow I had to decide if it was Blood before faction or faction before blood.


	2. Choose what you are and who you want to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for continuing reading my story . I'm always open for ideas and corrections . Enjoy

My parents drove with me to the Choosing ceremony , they were awfully quiet throughout the entire ride , both dressed in their best clothes. The building used for the choosing ceremony was one of the tallest in the city and today probably one of the fullest. I followed my parents to the entrance where I spotted a few familiar faces. I even saw the mysterious Erutide boy from yesterday, wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday standing beside his parents and ... Mycroft? Apparently I did remember his family name from somewhere , he's probably his older brother. Before I could take another glance at the odd family I was pushed in the crowded elevator by my parents. The doors closed after the elevator was so full that I wasn't able to breathe properly. I felt it moving upward before the familiar ding arrived and the door pushed open to release the masses in the twentieth floor. Half of the hall was a circular platform divided in the five factions inheriting all the sixteen year olds with their families and in the front , on the podium, there was a table with five metal bowls. Water for Erutide, Stones for Abnegation, Glass for Candor , Earth for Amity and lit coals for the Dauntless. This year it's Candors responsibility to conduct the opening speech so Tomas, one of Candors lawyers, would be doing it. I sat down in the Amity section with my parents and slowly the storm faded and the room went quiet . My mum held my hand tightly and my dad seemed absent . Tomas , which was dressed in his faction colours, black and white ,stood on the podium and tapped on the microphone. " Welcome to the Choosing ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world." he started . Not our own way, five ways would be better fitting. " Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it's now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be ." Tomas pronounced every world as clearly as the glass in the bowl that represented his faction. " Decades ago our ancestors realised that it's not political ideology, religious belief, race or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather they determined that it was the fault of human personality- of humankind's inclination toward evil, whatever form it may be . They divided us into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." I felt a small squeeze on my hand . My mum smiled encouraging. " Those who blamed ignorance became the Erutide." Tomas said. My eyes wandered around the Room to find the strange boy in Erutide. There he was, sitting next to his Brother, not even caring a bit what Tomas had to say . Suddenly his eyes darted to me and our gazes met . " Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." Sherlock rolled his eyes which were still locked with mine . " And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless." Sherlock's lips formed a little smirk which I gladly returned . His eyes were flickering to Tomas again. " Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years , each contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in the Government, Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law , Erutide has supplied us with teachers and researchers, Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to those areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarised . In our faction , we find meaning, we find purpose we find life ." Faction he said. But it was factions for me . " Apart from that we wouldn't survive. Therefore this day marks a happy occasion- the day on which we receive our new initiates , who will work with us toward a better society and a better world." he finished his speech which is followed by polite applause. Now the time has come. " Gregory Lestrade" Tomas called . Gregory Lestrade jumped out of the Dauntless section with a confident smirk on his face . He jogged to the podium where Tomas offered him a knife which he quickly grabbed and dragged across his palm . Blood drops sizzling on coal , a loud cheer from the dauntless section. The boy smiled and walked back to the Dauntless section pulling a few of his friend into bro hugs . " Molly Hooper " Tomas announced and Molly looked helplessly in my direction . I shot her a quick smile mouthing 'everything will be ok ' . I was pretty sure that she will choose Amity, of course she will. Molly shyly walked to the podium, carefully taking the knife she was offered. She sliced it quickly through her palm and winced . Her eyes flackered over the bowls , her arm shaking over the Erutide and Amity bowls.Suddenly a drop in liquid. A drop in the water . " Erutide " Tomas announced. The Erutide section started whispering, glancing towards the girl which I thought I had known my whole life. Her parents slowly started crying, seeking comfort in other Amity's arms . Molly Hooper , the first faction transfer. The next two people were announced , two Candors who both transferred to Dauntless. What were their names again ? Anderson and Donovan ? Now traitors in their own house . " John Watson " my name. My mum released me from her tough grip . " I will always love you " she whispered and my dad nodded . I squeezed her hand one more time . I stumbled towards the bowls, I had to choose Amity for my parents grabbed the knife , Amity for them , dragged the blade across my hand my eyes shifting to the brown earth but always darting to the hot coals which never seemed more tempting . I hold up my hand , shaking over the Amity bowl . I have to be kind , for them I thought . But right before the blood dropped of my palm into the earth i quickly flung my hand to the other bowl. Blood sizzled on Coals . I was not kind .I was brave . 

I gazed towards my parents, my father stared at me in disbelief but my mother was still smiling, fighting against the tears . " Dauntless " Tomas shouted and the dauntless faction erupted in cheers and applause as I walked towards them. I was patted on the shoulders and cheered as I sat down in my new faction . I felt guilty but I felt free. " Sherlock Holmes " echoed through the halls . The familiar boy stood up and whispered something to his brother before descending the stairs to the podium. Without looking at Tomas properly he grabbed the knife and casted a quick look in my direction over his shoulder before digging the knife in his palm . He breathed heavily. In an out . In and out . His hand darted over the bowls but I was certain that he will choose Erutide, his own faction but I heard the familiar sizzling sound of blood drops on coal , but I heard Tomas shouting dauntless, but I heard the Erutide section holding their breaths, but I saw his brother's shocked expression and his parents silent tears dropping on blue fabric, but I saw his mesmerising turquoise eyes on mine , and I heard the cheers out of the Dauntless section as he walked in my direction with a smirk on his face .


	3. First Jumper

The whole ceremony went by with a blur , Sherlock sat the whole time next to me without saying a single word , just stared at the podium without really seeing what was actually going on . It was almost as if he was in trance , his eyes focused on the ceremony bowls . Soon , after the last teenager chose his faction, we were guided outside. Sherlock quickly turned around , shooting a last glance towards his family, who were currently deeming between shock , shame and sorrow. His mother was crying in her husband's shoulder and his brother's stare cut deeper than a knife, icy and cold . I tugged on Sherlock's blazer ,pulling him down to me so we were on the same height . " It's too late now, you can't go back." I whispered , to avoid attention . " Wasn't my intention." he chuckled , while following me and the other dauntless initiates to the staircase. The dauntless were always different, always stood out , with their bold attitude and their rather unique sense of fashion. Black , all different shades of black fabrics and don't forget the piercings and tattoos that adorned their fit bodies. The transfers truly stood out , me with my baggy and warm coloured clothing, Sherlock's blue formal suit and the four other Candor transfers I remembered from earlier. Nobody from Abnegation though. Suddenly the people in front of me started running and before I even noticed my feet were jumping down the cold stairs and my heart was beating faster than ever . When we arrived at the first floor we didn't slow down , no we even increased the speed , racing like hungry Jaguars . The group guided us to the train tracks. God , I knew what would happen next, I've seen it before no I've seen it everyday. The Dauntless jumping off and on trains like monkeys, it looked amazing, but I've never thought of me actually doing that .The horn announced the train arrival and soon the metallic train glided past , it's compartments open wide , almost if they expected us . All the born Dauntless initiates quickly jumped in , group by group, like they did everyday and soon there were just initiate transfers left . Sherlock , who was almost a feet taller than me ,easily grabbed the hook of the Compartment door , pulling himself up . I tried to reach it but ,because of my rather short height ,I wasn't able to catch it . The group behind me got smaller and I was afraid that I wasn't able to make it . I was not going to get on the train, I was going to fail.   
" John " I heard Sherlock hiss . He held up his arm , which was luckily long enough for me to reach it . I grabbed it and Sherlock tried to pull me up with all his strength . My feet found the hook and I pushed myself upwards , crashing into Sherlock and shoving him on the ground. I was sprawled on to him and felt all the air drained out of my lungs . " Thank you !" I exclaimed breathless , adrenaline still pumping through my veins from the risky act . " Anytime." Sherlock choked . And suddenly I realised that I was literally lying on him with all my weight, only centimetres away from his flushed face . I quickly pushed myself off him, sliding to the wall and offering him a hand to pull him up . He sat down next to me , his high cheekbones still flushed red and pupils dilated. " I am sorry. God I am truly sorry it wasn't- I mean - thi-s-s " I stuttered , still unable to find the right words. John Watson, put yourself together, you can't possibly be attracted to an almost stranger , for god's sake you don't even like guys . " No , it's fine, honestly. It's ok ." he answered .   
" Why , why did you , out of all people,chose Dauntless ? " he added still unable to catch his breath . " I could be asking you the same thing ? " I laughed loudly. Sherlock smirked at the ground " I don't know, I just got bored." he said bluntly ,looking up again . I stared at him in utter disbelief. " You chose to transfer to a different faction , JUST because YOU were bored ? " I almost shouted at him . Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a Dauntless girl with long blonde dreads and three piercings on her left eyebrow " It would be better if you would continue your conversation later , you need to get ready! " she informed me . I was about to ask what we need to get ready for as I saw a few kids jumping out of the train to the building next to us . Sherlock quickly got up . " They're jumping, they're BLOODY jumping of a moving train. " I heard myself mutter. Sherlock's eyes found mine , filled with fear . The dauntless girl went to the back of the waggon, took a quick sprint and jumped , landing safely on the other side . Our waggon was almost empty. We had to jump now or it would be too late , we would be factionless and after all what I already did to my parents, I couldn't possibly allow that to happen. I grabbed Sherlock's hand , I strangely trusted him even though I barely knew him , and looked at him . It was now or never . His grip was firm and cold but his body was shaking. We took a short sprint and our feet repelled , off the ground, flying through the air and finally crashing on the sharp gravel .Safely on the other side. Sherlock winced , he hit his cheek which was now bleeding a bit . I turned towards him grabbing his face with both of my hands observing the wound . " It's just a small shallow wound and a little hematoma , nothing to worry about. When I was in Amity I always wanted to become a healer so I've seen worse ." I calmed him carefully wiping the blood away with my sleeve .Suddenly one of the Candor transfer approached me , Anderson was his name and his friend Sally Donovan. " Oh isn't that touching . Our little ,bored , eccentric Freak got himself a boyfriend. Not so boring anymore , right ! " he laughed sarcastically. Sally , a short Afro American, smiled behind him " I would handle him with caution. Psychopaths often get bored . " she giggled her wild curls bobbed while her giggles dissolved in laughter. That was it . I felt anger boiling up in me , almost like a volcano right before it's explosion. My hands grabbed Andersons shirt and Sherlock's expression went from scared to shocked " Do not call him that . I swear if you call him a Freak one more time , you'll be dead " I hissed angrily. " John ." Sherlock mouthed painfully. " oh touchy subject. Getting a bit protective over your boyfriend here ! Shouldn't you be like friendly to everyone Shortstack " Sally quipped provocatively. " Sherlock is NOT my boyfriend. For anybody out there who actually cares . I -am -NOT GAY ! " I shouted angrily, my head pounding with blood . Anderson stepped back, apparently he never thought that someone from Amity could have this temper and to be honest I never saw myself like this , I was surprised too . It was indeed a touchy subject for me , this whole homosexuality thing. It made me probably seem like a homophobic asshole, but I actually had no problem with it , it was just that my sister was gay and if someone just commented on anything that even compared me slightly to her, I ticked out . "Welcome initiates , My name is Dean and I'll be responsible for you and your further activities here in the Dauntless Headquarters. I know that this is all knew for you and there's a lot going on in your lives right now but I would like you to stop your current arguments and come over here . " I heard a guy calling from the other side of the building. He was older , probably in his early thirties and looked rather dangerous. His bare muscly arms were covered in tattoos and even though he had a relatively kind voice he looked like he could easily break every bone in your body when he was in a bad mood. Anderson and Donovan quickly draw their attention to Dean and I let out a sigh . Sherlock got up but lurched a bit and grabbed my arm for support . " That was , um good. That... that thing you did. " He stuttered while widely gesturing with his hand in the air to which I simply couldn't help but laugh. He was simply too noble to just say thank you . We followed the other initiates to Dean , who was standing on the other side of the roof. It appears that there was a giant hole , ripped into the building, so deep that you weren't able to see where it led you. " Several stories below us is the entrance to the compound. If you don't have the courage to jump off, you clearly don't belong here . So our initiates are welcomed to go first . " he continued while everyone eyed him with sheer terror.   
" What is down there , I mean if you'd expect us to jump down several stories you can simply tell us what is down there. " I asked him , followed by snickers and chuckles from the Dauntless born initiates. " Oh is our little Amity boy scared , do you want a hug ! "  
a tall bulky boy with three lip piercings chuckled while making weird gestures as if he pulled people in hugs . I was sick of it , truly and utterly sick of being constantly the little funny punching bag . Yes I was small and yes I was scared, but that doesn't mean I don't have courage , doesn't mean that I can't be brave . " No , in fact , as nobody of the others are man enough to try , I'd like to have the honour of being the first ." I tried to state overly confident but you could hear my anxiety . No one said something, everybody looked everywhere but not on me , except Sherlock who glared at me like I was some crazy lunatic trying to commit suicide . The crowd in front of me , including Dean splitted in half , making a path for me . I slowly strutted towards the edge , a huge hole in the grey concrete. I know I would land safely, this was just a test , just a test to prove you're brave. At least that's what I told myself to pluck up all the courage that was left in me , to step on the ledge. I looked down the gaping hole again and it was staring right back at me , dark and ominous. I started to hear catcalls behind me , about the weak Amity who can even kill a fly . About the small kid that should run back crying to his mummy. And then there was Sherlock who just stared at me , his mouth partly open, his chest barely moving. I didn't know how I did it , I just felt my feet take off the ground , felt the wind whistling in my ear and blowing through my clothes and my stomach turned as the hole quickly dragged me into darkness. I hit something, first hard but then it gave away beneath me letting me bounce up again, it was a net .And then it was all over , perfectly still just my heart exploding in my chest but I was grinning . A big wide grin , full of excitement. I just jumped off a building. Hands appeared from all sides pulling me off the net and finally i was on solid ground again. Then the people around me started to cheer " First jumper - " a man shouted and looked at me . " Umm John " I answered still breathless. " Alright then. First jumper - John !" and suddenly I heard a thud from the net behind be and spotted a mess of dark curls and blue fabric. Sherlock has jumped second.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so it would be nice, if you spot mistake, to inform me . thank you (:


End file.
